Methods for improving uplink (UL) coverage, throughput and transmission latency are currently being investigated in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP). In order to achieve these goals, control, (i.e., scheduling and assigning), of UL resources, (i.e., physical channels), will be moved from the RNC to the Node-B.
The Node-B can make decisions and manage uplink radio resources on a short-term basis more efficiently than the RNC. However, the RNC should retain coarse overall control of the EU RAB in terms of an allowed transport format combination set (TFCS), maximum allowed transmit power, or the like.